powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Heart
The ability to possess a dark heart. Variation of Strong Heart and Evil Embodiment. Opposite to Pure Heart. Also Called *Black/Blackened/Corrupt/Impure/Tainted Heart *Heart of Pure Corruption/Darkness/Evil/Shadow Capabilities Users possess a heart devoid of good, light, virtue, etc. Applications *Apathy - Close oneself off from the hearts of others. *Corruption Inducement - Able to taint those who are truly good. *Contaminant Immunity - To some heart related diseases. *Enhanced Charisma - Some people just can't stay mad at you. *Evil Empowerment - Let the darkness guide you. *Good Immunity - Resist good by a heart of pure evil. *Hatred Empowerment - People do crazy things when angry. *Inner Darkness Externalization - Feel the darkness as it smothers the light around you. *Powers Via Object - If object requires malice of heart. Associations *Ambition Manipulation *Artificial Heart *Corruption Manipulation *Dark Soul *Guardianship *Heart Entity Physiology *Indomitable Will *Multiple Hearts *Strong Heart *Strong Soul Limitations *May be incapable of good, even by their own volition. *May possess an unstable existence as "shadow cannot exist without light." *May be vulnerable to Purification. Known Users See Also: Pure Is Not Good. Gallery Angelus_Immune.jpg|Unlike his souled self Angel, Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has a pure evil heart, to the extent that the Judge's power, which targeted his victims' humanity, could not affect him. Mr. Gold.jpg|Due to hundreds of years worth of evil deeds, Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time) suffers from a heart clouded by darkness, his heart being consumed by it until there was nothing left but the darkness. King_Sombra_ID_S3E1.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) was the tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire "whose heart was black as night." KidBuuEvil01.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) is a being with a pure heart, a pure evil one, as evidenced when he repelled the Spirit Bomb, which only those pure of heart can do. CellSpiritBombTenkaichi2.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) is a being with a heart of pure evil, as evidenced by his usage of the Spirit Bomb. MiraGenkidamaDBH.png|Mira (Dragon Ball) is a being with a heart of pure evil, as evidenced by his ability to use the Spirit Bomb. F Zamas.png|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) was chosen to be the next Supreme Kai of Universe 10 because of his skill and pure heart. Unfortunately, his heart wasn't pure good. Katerea Leviathan full appearance.jpg|Katerea Leviathan (Highschool DxD) desired to cause destruction and chaos to the world in order to realize her ambitions for world domination. Creuserey Asmodeus - Anime Infobox.png|Creuserey Asmodeus (Highschool DxD) is arrogant and despotic tyrant who desired to become the King of the World, and is willingly to destroy the World to achieve it. Shalba Beelzebub.png|Shalba Beelzebub (Highschool DxD) is ambitious tyrant who desired to become the King of the World. When the Devils refused to support his ambition, he tried to destroyed the Underworld. Euclid 1.png|Euclid Lucifuge (Highschool DxD) takes interest only to create chaos, atrociously destroying the lives of innocent people without a single shred of remorse. Harm.png|Harm (Young Justice) sought to make himself pure of heart in order to wield the Sword of Beowulf; thus, he killed his younger sister, the only person he ever cared about, to make himself pure evil. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Rare power Category:Heart Powers